


The Ones Who Lived

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dark Fanstasy, F/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: Harry become a traitor to King Voldemort and for leading a rebellion, he and his 'sister' Hermione are sentence to be killed by Yagnars. However, something unexpected happened and they lived. Draco was sent to hunt them down, but could he force himself to kill the woman he had loved in silence for so long? What will happen when two strong forces meet in a war of wills? An AU Dramione Fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third Dramione story. I was working on The Unthinkable when this idea suddenly stock inside my head and refuse to let me focus on my other story, so here it is. I hope someone like it and as usual a BIG WARNING for grammatical mistakes as English is not my main language and another for a few swearing curses. Even so give the story a chance, you may like it anyways. Thanks for reading. ^_^

**The Rebels Hiding Base**

* * *

"Sirius, we have a big problem in our hands, Wormtail had betrayed us and Harry got caught while he fought against the Death Eaters to give the others some chance to escape." Remus Lupin said in haste.

"What?!" Sirius Black said looking back at his best friend who had rushed in, to give him the news.

"Harry Potter had been capture and that's not all. It seems that Wormtail (curse him to hell) had spit up everything and the Granger's had been killed. Our informant had just tell us that an assassin was dispatched to kill William and Jean Granger in their home an hour ago and that General Lucius Malfoy had drag out their daughter Hermione from the Healer House to put her inside a dungeon back in the castle. Snape wasn't able to tell us sooner as the castle security had been reinforced. We need go no now, this place has been compromise." Sirius momentary shock was interrupted, just a second after when another rebel run inside the room with even more bad news.

"Sir, a large group of Death Eaters are coming our way! We need to evacuate the base right now! They will be here in less than an hour." Sirius didn't have any time to fully digest the news he just heard, as he needed to save the members of the Order inside the base and he hurried out of the room closely followed by the two who had come to him and without hesitation, he raised one hand up to cast the evacuation sign, so everyone could see it and flee somewhere else.

"Go you two, save yourselves and your families as well." Sirius said while his fellow rebels begin to run out of their base toward the enchanted forest behind.

"Serius, you need to go too." Remus said coming closer.

"I will hold them for as long as I can. Go you fools! I have nothing else to lose, Voldemort had kill all I have care for before and I will make sure to give them as much hell as I can. Go and reunite with the others when the time is right, lie low until then."

"Serius, that's a suicide! We can't let you do this on your own!"

"I'm not alone Remus, I have my partner with me. Come, Vardras, we need to hold them on." As soon as its name was called, the surrounding earth begins to tremble under their feet and a huge column of blue fire raised high just a meter away from them. Soon after, the hot fire took the form of a scary Wyvern(two leg dragon) who looked their way with its narrow flaming eyes. They had seen the flame creature before, but it was always impressive every time it shows up.

"A fire spirit familiar can not be kill, but you will Sirius Black, come with us while we still have the time!"

"No. This is all my fault. I trusted Wormtail when he said he was not the one who give away James and Lilly location when they were killed and now he has also doomed their son and the family who had raised him in my place. I deserve to die as well. You go Remus and see if you can do something for Harry and his sister, please, do it for me."

"Sirius, that's insane! You will not hold them for long..."

"I assure you, I will make it count. Dorak, take him and leave this place. See if you can contact Dumbledore back in Obrax. Stay safe, friend. Now go!" He said and Dorak held Remus, pulling him toward the forest, just like the rest of the rebels. Remus looked back, to look at his friend for the last time and promise himself to do his best to save both, Harry and Hermione.

**Harry Inside The Dungeon**

* * *

It stinks, it was dark and he was in a lot of pain for the torture he had experience just a few minutes ago. He knew he had been betrayed by one of their own and they had been ambush the instant they got closer to one of the Royal food storage, they had planned to raid. It was well-known that the muggle part of the city was starving and they needed to distribute whatever they were able to steal from the nobles or the army. Still, this time it had been their loss. He knew he was going to be killed, probably as soon as they finish with his interrogation, but he had prepared himself for such fate the moment he decided to become a member of the Order Of The Phoenix, just like his biological parents.

Still, he did have one big regret and it was about his adoptive family. He has not seen the Granger's in more than seven years and he had to admit to himself that he had missed them, specially his sister Hermione, with her exceptional talent at the healing arts, had made her enter the nobles Healing House. She had always been quite smart even as a child and although she wasn't able to use full magic, because of her muggle born status, he knew that she was also a very powerful witch.

He had wished he could have seen her one last time, even if it was from a distant. They were close friends when younger and he had cared for her like a real brother would have, even if they were not blood related. He was very grateful with the Granger's, for selfishly taking him in when he was four. He has left their home to join the rebels when he was thirteen and although he had make sure that they received more than enough of food and money to keep their muggle healing house running, he has miss the love, care and warmth of a family. Now, he just hoped they did well even without his help. He was sure that if the Order manage to survive the sudden betrayal, his family will be fine, even if not as well as he did from the distance.

Harry closed his green eyes, trying to remember the wonderful times he shared with them, the laughs, the hugs, the kindness and everything else they had bless him with and soon after he find himself crying at such memories. Oh, he missed them so much, yet he didn't regret going away with his godfather. If Voldemort ever find out where he was taken, he was sure that he will send his dark minions to finish the job he started himself and that mean a sure death to all of them. He wanted to avoid that most of all and once he moved away for their own safety, he changed his name to Daniel (well, it happened to be the name it came to his mind when he was asked) and he keeps both his past and family a secret from others. Only a very few men knew his real name and it was a very selected group of his godfather best friends and he had trusted them all with his life.

"Hey you, rebel scum, we got company for you!" A guard said and Harry looked up, expecting someone from his team, but to his surprise and horror, what he saw instead was the figure of a woman who looked so alike... Hermione?

"Oh, no, no, no, No!" He yelled when he realized the young woman didn't just resemble his sister, the one he had wished to see for a last time, it was her in the flesh. She was tied up and blindfolded, but he was sure it was her, even if it was dark inside his stinking cell. He stood up in a hurry and tried to reach her, but the chains holding his arms and legs prevent him for doing so half way from the cell door. The worse despair he had come to experience in his short twenty years of life, recover his body like a flaming poison, making his heart ache more than the rest of his body.

"Ha... Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked with a bit of fear in her voice. He knew she was trying to keep herself from panic, but deep inside he could tell she was very scare.

"Let her go! I will tell you what you need, just let her go. She doesn't have anything to do with me or the Order. Let her go and I will talk, become a traitor if I must..." Harry said, not really seen another way to save his sister from her current involvement in his personal disaster. Still, the guard holding Hermione only laughed at him and his desperate attempt to save her.

"There is no need for you to talk, filthy rebel, someone else had already said more than enough to get you all, including the ones who had hidden you from Lord Voldemort for so many years, _Harry Potter_." Harry gave a step back in shock as Hermione begin to struggled against her captor, but without success. Soon after, the man open his cell and throw her inside toward him. He was able to hold her, so she would not fall over the filthy floor, but to his surprise, she tried to get away from him as well.

"What happen to my parents?! Where are they? I _demand_ you to tell me!" She yelled, with rage in her voice this time.

"Demand it you said? HA, ha, ha, ha... As if a mudblood like yourself have any right to _demand_ anything! They are _dead_ girl and you two will soon follow them. Just you wait, you will be taken to the Forest Of Death soon enough, to be hunted by Yagnars. A shame I will not be able to witness it myself..." The man said, laughing some more before going away. Harry held Hermione close to him as the news of her parents been killed sink in both of them and as she begins to yell in pain and frustration, he cursed himself from killing the very ones he had tried so hard to keep alive.

**Draco At The Throne Room**

* * *

"Did you bring her in, Lucius?" King Voldemort asked to the white blond man dressed in black kneel a short distance from his almighty throne, where he sat.

"Yes, your Majesty. Hermione Granger had been brought to the castle and was thrown inside a cell with his traitorous brother." Lucius said to his King and a bit farther behind him, Draco has gasped in surprise after hearing the name he never thought would hear in such a place. It had been just mare luck that he was reclined on a marble column when his father said those words, otherwise he may have fallen from the sudden surprise and pain he experienced when the name of the girl who was capture finally came to the open.

 _Oh, no way... damn it, why her of all people?_ He knew about the Potters and how they had gone as far as to attack the castle multiple times, but he never imagine that Granger (as he call her) was related to them in any way. He had face the one he knew as Daniel a few times in the past, but he never thought that he could be a Potter, Harry Potter in fact and as for Granger... He had known her from a few years now and he had secretly watched her from a distant. He knew she was a muggle, but her talent with healing potions and magic had brought her to the nobles Healing House, where he had seen her for the first time. At that time, he had been training sword fight with Snape and as a man who didn't held back (Snape), he had been injured in their session, although not too seriously. The moment he saw her, back when he was sixteen, he had been bewitched by both, her beauty and talent and in every spare time, he had found himself going to where he could see her.

He knew that nothing would come of his useless feelings for her, but his heart was stubbornly set on her and refuse to listen to his command. He had even delay his unwanted betrothal with Pansy Parkinson for a while now, always finding an excuse to do so and now she was going to be killed in the most horrible possible way.

"Hey Draco, are you feeling okay? You got pail all of a sudden." Goyle said and Draco came back to reality.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." He lie, trying to mask his unexpected inner turmoil.

"Sent them both to the Forest Of Death and release the Yagnars, the hungriest ones. Harry Potter will have the worse punishment for eluding and defying me for so long. Sent them now, choose the best men under your command to make sure of their deaths."

"Of course, your Majesty. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, make sure they suffer the worse painful death possible." His father instructed them and Draco's heart just sink to the floor. He didn't only heard about her coming death, he was also going to watch it happen as well. _Curse you Daniel, no, Potter for bringing me this hell._ Draco whisper under his breath while he followed Crabbe and Goyle to prepare himself for his worse wake up nightmare.

He had become powerful over the years and he was currently the best tracker Voldemort had, he could not dare to defy the king, however, for more than one reason. First, King Voldemort was the most powerful mage in existence and second, he was immortal. No one could kill him no matter the method they tired. How he had achieve immortality was a very well-kept secret no one was sure of, but it was real nevertheless and even if his heart end up braking in a million pieces to watch her get killed in such a disgusting way, there was nothing else he could do, unless he too wanted to join her in the afterlife.

His father was also one of the kings most trusted generals and it was unheard off a Malfoy, the most prestigious noble family in Trodda to give in to either a temptation toward a muggle woman or give up his life for her sake. He was a proud member of his family, the only son and even if his heart had fallen for a forbidden woman, his mind knew well enough that he could not act at all.

"Damn it!" He yelled once inside his room, still, he looked for his sword and joined the others nevertheless.

**Two Hours Later Inside The Forest Of Death**

* * *

"Come on Hermione, you need to run. Just run!" Harry shouts to the young woman behind him. She has done her best trying to follow him in the woods and in the darkness of the night, but if he wanted to give her a chance to survive, she needed to move faster. Taking her hand, he mostly pulled her froward avoiding the tall trees on their path at the same time they rushed deep inside the deadly forest just at the border between the Eslan province which belonged to the almighty kingdom of Trodda and Obrax, the wild lands.

In a way, it looked cruel to make her sister run for the last few hours since they were released on the forest to die by the claws of one of the deadliest creatures in Trodda, the Yagnars. He knew she was at her limit a long time ago and that fear, was the only thing that keeps her from collapsing in exhaustion. He too was beyond tired, as he had been torture for a while before they decided to play their bloody game. Still, guilty was a powerful tool and he owed his sister more than that.

Just behind them, the unnatural screech of the Yagnar resonate in the dark forest and he hear Hermione scream in terror. The sound was penetrating to the human ears and he could also hear the strong flapping wings of the beast chasing them from above the trees and he too feared. The whole forest went silent at the moment the Yagnar screeched, he guesses that humans were not the only living things that feared the deadly beast when getting closer to their prey. In that moment, when reality was closing in on them, he wonders just how many humans had been slain there ever since Voldemort has sentence traitors and rebels to perish under such cruelty. Those unfortunate enough that got capture while fighting or by the work of a traitor among their movement like on his case, were tortured first on a stinking cold chamber somewhere down the palace dungeons and when they got what they needed from prisoners, they release them on that forest at night to be hunted by the Yagnars.

Trodda was mostly a place of misery, slavery, hunger and decay, yet no one outside Trodda care about their fate, about their suffering, about the way they just survive. It was common knowledge that the world was populated with many kinds of races and they had been at war with one another for generations, but as each day was hard to live, he wished someone from the neighbor kingdoms tried to at least give them some help, some freedom. They had tried many times to gain freedom on their own in the past, but the king had never fallen, nor did his army full of all kinds of magical creatures along with his multiple powerful wizards. Hundreds had already lost their lives fighting for a chance to have a better life, many others were hunted down just like them.

"Harry! Harry, I can see them! Just above in the sky under the moon light." His sister yelled in panic and he risked having a look above and saw two large figures flying, just a few meters above the top of the trees.

Fiery eyes of crimson red withing the narrow skull could be clearly distinguish even in the darkness, several horns could also be seen on their spine and head, big rows of sharp thees were shown as they screeched, giving terror to their prey as their savage look of hunger and taste for blood was enough to freeze anyone on the spot. A lean neck runs down from its head into a big body covered in reptilian skin of obsidian color, as equally big wings with claws at the ends looked like the arms of death itself and gives the beast a Wyvern like appearance. Only Voldemort could command dragons and they were only used in war against other kingdoms, yet any Wyvern looked as bad as dragons.

He has seen the creatures from time to time as they fought here and there to keep their people for starving, but that was the first time he seen one that close and in that moment as he watched the beast in horror, he knew his time to die has come. Muscular legs make it easy for the Yagnars to tear apart the trees on their way to them when they finally decide it was time to kill and Harry regretted dying so close to freedom as the wild lands were just miles away, yet unreachable on their current situation, but most of all, he regretted not been alone as his sister too was going to share his same fate.

"Don't look Hermione, just keep running!" He knew it was pointless to run now that the Yagnars had found them, but there was nothing else they could do. They have no weapon to fight against such creatures, nor magic to use to at least defend themselves as the talismans on their necks absorbed all the magic they possessed, living them completely defenseless and at the mercy of a painful and horrible death.

"They will kill us, Harry. They will eat us alive!" Hermione yelled while crying as she too, knew she was going to die there and suddenly a huge wave of anger rushed inside him. It was true that as a rebel, he had always known the risk of being capture and therefore he was a little more prepare to face death, but in those times when he wonders how he would die, his sister was never part of it, even on his worst scenarios. She was by all mean, everything he had left and he owed her too much to let her die in such a way.

"Lets them have a hard time catching us, come on." She obediently keep following him despise her fatigue and for the first time in his life, he wanted to cry like a little boy. She deserved better than to die like this, the reason he joined the rebels was because he wanted to give her sister a better life, a life of freedom. He cursed under his breath as it was pointless to dwell on things that will never come true. He wished for a better feature, but at the end he just sentence his sister and parents to death.

Another closer screech was heard and Harry make up his mind. If he was going to die there, then it was preferable to do so giving his sister a chance to escape. She was an excellent healer, smart and brave, so she had better chances to get away than him, if luck was on her side and he fervently prayed that was the case.

"Listen Hermione, I need you to do something for me. I want you to keep running until you find a safer place to hide." He said to her as he come to a stop in front of her. She opened her eyes wide in realization and he knew she understood his implication.

"You will not sacrifice yourself, not even for me. Maybe I can find something that could help us fight. Some herbs..."

"There is no time! Go now... I'm so sorry to have involved you in this... I have only wished the best for all of you, still in the end I just bring you misery. Please go and survive, I will pray to the gods for a miracle." He said hugging her tight for a second before releasing her.

"I will not let you... Harry!" She yelled when he had pushed her to the floor and run away from her. As he did so he tried to summon even the tiniest magic, yet the pain caused by the talisman he was wearing was great indeed and he fell to the ground in the same moment a Yagnar dived to catch him. Just by a few inches, the beast had failed to grab him with its sharp claws. Still, Harry was too close to avoid a bite and as he tried again to summon his blocked magic, he prayed.

"Please, someone saves her... I will not ask for more." He whispers as his hands glowed with the little magic he could use. Even a bit was better than none at all and while screaming in pain he released the magic toward the Yagnar. However, a creature like that needed ten thousands more power to cause it any harm. Harry knew it was his end and he closed his eyes expecting a lot more pain from the beast claws, still something unexpected happen. There was no pain, so he open his eyes to see why he was still alive and to his big surprise, Hermione was standing in front of him in a protective way, but that was not all. Right in front of her was something he haven't seen in a while. A fire spirit, Vardras, his godfather personal familiar.

"Please, save us..." Hermione whisper and Vardras blasted the Yagnar with the hottest fire he had ever felt, incinerating the beast in seconds. Then it turned to the Yagnar who was still in the air and just like the one in front of them, it was blasted with an intense white fire. A second later, Hermione fell backwards toward him, which he barely manage to catch her. He knew the reason why she suddenly fainted as he looked at her right arm where the mark of her new familiar could be seen. The mark of a fire dragon, the mark that have belonged to the Black family, the mark that Sirius Black had before her, the one that could only pass on to another after his previous master die.

"Vardras, we need a safe place..." He said to the fire spirit and once it covers the both of them in a cocoon of green fire, they were gone to rest and grief.

Not too far from them Draco watched with a mix of relief and amaze at what he saw. Deep inside, he had wished for something to happen, for her to survive somehow, but now there was another big problem ahead of him. As the Yagnars had failed to kill them and the rebels had successfully escaped, it was mostly up to him and his team to find them and kill them themselves, which only leaves to one single question. Could he truly force himself to kill her with his _own_ hands? As they returned to the castle with the news, he wonders if he really could.

AN: Thanks for reading. Very slow updates if someone like this, as I have far too many stories to finish. Take care.


End file.
